new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Bax2 (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Bax2 is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Bax2 is a character that focuses on power and speed. Bax2 has a very well air game in which he can auto float-cancel into attacks. His down air acts like a meteor smash which is very useful alot for him. He has a good dash attack which henders to his opponents and interupt the opponent's zoning. Bax2 has a few good recovery options having the ability to float around in the air which covers good horizontal distance. Instant Transmission covers good vertical and horizontal distance while making him intangible for a few seconds and Fire Kamehameha can be used for good horizontal recovery when fully charged. Bax2's grab game is incredibly good as his up throw is a good tool for chain combos on fast fallers while being a combo starter on other characters. His down throw can chain throw characters at low percentages. His back and forward throw can be used as KO moves when used near the ledge. His forward throw can be used for starting up a combo forward of him as well. His special moves are incredibly good. Fire Kamehameha is a chargable move which the button must be held down to charge, then upon release he'll blast a good range of fire ki energy forward. It travels in how the button and charged attack works. Fire ki-blasts is a good projectile which hindles the opponent's try to come back to stage and gimps most of their recovery. Instant Transmission is a very good tool of recovery, it inovles him teleporting back up on stage in the direction he is controlled to. Super Saiyan is his main tool of his Down Special which transforms him into Super Saiyan 1. However, Bax2 suffers from reach in most of his attacks which leaves him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes. His projectiles are weak and can be canceled out very easily by other attacks. This gives him more trouble playing a neutral with characters who can shut his options down. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Punches with his right fist then thrusts his left arm with an open palm thrust. 3%, 3% *Side Tilt: Kicks out infront of him. 6% *Up Tilt: Uppercuts diagonally. 4% *Down Tilt: Sweeps the ground. 5% *Dash Attack: Floats through the opponent. 10% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Fire Destructo Disk: Bax2 charges up and shoots out Destructo Disc forward. 1% (per hit), 8% *Up Smash: Quickly flings his fist up in the air. 17% *Down Smash: Does a breakdance kick. 15% (front), 13% (back) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex kicks in the air. 5% *Forward Aerial: Kicks forward twice. 6%, 7% *Back Aerial: Spin kicks backwards. 10% *Up Aerial: Flip kicks upwards. 10% *Down Aerial: Kamehameha Feet: This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Bax2 shoots diagonally downwards hands first like a missile. Anyone who touches him will be sent diagonally up. Grab Attacks *Grab: Bax2 grabs with both hands. *Pummel: Knees the opponent in the chest. 5% *Forward Throw: Slams the opponent forward. 10% *Backward Throw: Judo throws the opponent behind him. 10% *Up Throw: Punches the opponent upwards. 5% *Down Throw: Bax2 uses Solar Flare into the opponent's eyes. Can chain throw the opponent as well. Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Transforms into Super Saiyan 1 and strikes a pose before reverting back. *Side Taunt: Powers up abit. *Down Taunt: Stomps on the ground and grunts On-screen appearance *Intro: Instant transmissions into the stage. Idle *Idle 1: Stretches his legs twice. *Idle 2: Cracks his knuckles. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Punches twice and performs a standing uppercut saying "Just flaming hot!" (ただ燃えるような熱いです！But is hot fiery!) *Win Screen 2: Transforms into Super Saiyan 1 and poses saying "It was nice knowing you!" (それはあなたを知ってよかったです！, It was nice to know you!) *Win Screen 3: Performs two jump kicks, then does a pose. Alternate costumes Trivia